


Walk A Mile In My Shoes

by Alexis_C



Series: The Haunting [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_C/pseuds/Alexis_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro finds himself in a bad situation, and has to decide quickly if he can trust the only person who seems to be able to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Chapter 574.

“Am I dead?!” 

The strangled question that choked forth from a horrified and enraged Zoro’s lips demanded an immediate answer.

The steely gaze that Ace levelled on him might have unnerved another man, but Zoro was a bit preoccupied at the moment.

For one he was busy gaping at Ace, who was nonchalantly squatting on the deck and watching the proceedings a distance away, as he absently set his finger on fire and extinguished the fire over and over again. A rather ghostly pale blue flame, dancing across his fingertips like a lover’s caress. An equally ghostly Ace, whom Zoro was currently _looking through_.

For another, he could _see himself_ laid out on the deck, dripping like a wet rat, as Usopp, repeatedly gave him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, and pumped on his chest periodically. Beside him, an equally soaked Luffy and Robin were coming to as Brook and Nami hovered over them, exclaiming worriedly. Beside the little group, Sanji was sprawled on his knees gulping down huge breaths of air.

“How’s Zoro?” He heard Sanji gasp, eyes fixed on Zoro’s prone unmoving body, voice filled with urgency.

Yes, how was Zoro? And why was he staring at himself from afar? Why the hell was he translucent?! Zoro stared at his hands in horror, while Ace regarded him impassively.

“Shitshitshit-“ Usopp was cursing furiously, as he continued compressing Zoro’s chest, face white as a sheet. 

“Let me try,” Franky pulled Usopp away and took over. Was every guy on the ship going to suck lips with him before this was over? Zoro’s manly pride was stung, even as he mentally berated himself for being so so shallow. This was not the time.

Fuck, he was watching himself _die_.

“I’m not going to die!” he yelled, furiously, and suddenly he, or rather _his body_ was coughing up water, and a pink frothy mess.

“He needs oxygen,” Zoro heard a panicked reindeer cry as Chopper charged over with an oxygen tank on a cart, and promptly fitted an oxygen mask over Zoro’s face. 

He saw the rapid rise and fall of his chest, which meant that he was breathing. His chest was _so tight_. But he was still alive at any rate. Well his body anyway.

“That stupid stupid idiot!” Although furious, Sanji’s voice was also trembling, and laced with fear. Trust the cook to kick a man when he was down, insulting Zoro when he was on the verge of death, and absolutely defenceless.

Zoro remembered the Thousand Sunny sailing into a marine trap. They were surrounded, and the marines had acted fast, knocking both Luffy and Robin who had been together into the water right off the bat. They were obviously planning to take out all the devil fruit eaters by tossing them into the water. Zoro had gone in after both of them of course, and he’d almost gotten them to the surface when this sea monstrosity had grabbed his leg, and dragged him all the way down.

He’d seen Sanji swimming swiftly towards both Luffy and Robin, and knew that they were both in safe hands. He was desperate for air, but that creature that had his leg was huge and strong. It had taken a good long while to extricate himself, and slice off the tentacles that were attached to his leg, then he’d shot off for the surface, or so he thought, until he realised too late that he was heading in the wrong direction, towards the dark abyss of the sea…

Zoro groaned inwardly.

He was as Sanji had said, an idiot. Not just any idiot, but a colossal one.

He could guess what had happened next. Sanji had swum down to get him, and once on board, Franky must have used the Coup de Burst to get them clear from their pursuers, and into calm seas.

Well at least, he’d managed to get Luffy and Robin out of harm’s way in time. 

The Thousand Sunny was a mess, debris strewn everywhere from their earlier fight. And floating above all the debris was a nonchalant looking Ace, who kept looking between Zoro and the clustered group.

“This cannot be real,” Zoro growled and stomped over to Ace, who regarded him coolly but curiously.

Zoro stopped and stared at Ace’s feet not quite touching the ground. He stared at Ace’s body, almost luminescent in the day’s light. Then Zoro stuck his hand through Ace, whose ghostly essence seemed to waver as Ace’s eyes narrowed.

The next thing he knew, Zoro was flying across the deck, as if repelled by an invisible force field, although when he slammed into Nami’s orange trees, they stayed standing and he fell through the branches painlessly.

Ace disappeared and reappeared almost instantly before Zoro, still adrift in the air, a swirl of blue flame announcing his arrival.

“Don’t do that again.” His tone was mocking, and a smirk sat upon his lips, but there was a tautness in the line of his now rapidly flickering body that told Zoro Ace was serious.

Ace glanced over at the gathered crew again. Franky was moving Zoro’s body to the sick bay.

Ignoring Ace, Zoro scrambled to his feet. 

“Hey! I’m over here! Brook!” He bellowed, but no one seemed to hear him. He charged forward, grabbing hold of the skeleton’s arm, and missed.

Or rather, Zoro slid right through him, a terribly disturbing sensation of being altogether too stretched out crawling through his nerves, and tumbled to his knees. Brook was already following Franky through the door to the sick bay, completely oblivious to the fact that he had just walked through Zoro.

A sudden sick sense of nausea seized Zoro. He felt light-headed and dizzy, and to his horror, his already translucent hand began to _fade out of existence_.

Zoro looked up as a shadow fell over him.

“Sanji?"

Sanji’s cigarette flared to life in his shaking fingers. He was still dripping from his dive into the sea, the droplets falling through Zoro to splash on the ground, like the first fat splatters of a summer downpour.

Sanji paid him no heed, staring instead at the cabin where Franky and Zoro’s body had disappeared through. He didn’t notice Nami’s approach either, and so started when she draped a towel over his shoulders.

“You did good, Sanji,” Nami assured him, hand on his arm, voice soft and soothing. “Luffy and Robin will be fine and Zoro’s tough. He’ll live. Let’s get you warmed up with a cup of hot tea first."

Sanji said nothing, but let Nami steer him towards the kitchen, but not before glancing over his shoulder in the direction of Nami’s orange trees, where Ace still hovered, gently bobbing up and down.

Wait, could he-?!

“You’re not dead. Not technically. Not yet anyway.” And Ace had appeared in front of Zoro again, although his gaze lingered on Nami and Sanji, as they disappeared into the kitchen, the door falling shut behind them.

“Are _you_ dead?"

Ace gave him one quick affirmative nod. “Sadly."

“Why am I here? I mean, here and not in my body, where I should be! And why are you here? Are you haunting Luffy?!"

Ace tapped his temple.

“You suffered from oxygen deprivation, genius. Even the greatest swordsman needs to breathe. Your link to your body is a little tenuous at the moment."

Ace paused, but when he spoke again, his tone was not unkind.

“Thank you for saving Luffy. He’s powerful, but he’s still not taking the New World seriously enough sometimes,” Ace shook his head, ruefully.

“Damn straight,” Zoro grumbled, agreeing wholeheartedly, thinking back on how Luffy had gotten himself into numerous tight spots just because he hadn’t treated each enemy he had to face with due caution… then something clicked.

“… Wait, did you just say that I’m on the verge of dying?!” Zero demanded.

“Why else would you be here? Why do you think you can see me?"

“You’re not my guardian angel, are you? I’ve got to get back to my body,” Zoro uttered, in tones of dread horror.

“Got better things to do, buddy,” Ace retorted dismissively. “And you can try, but I don’t think you can at the moment. Ace gestured towards Zoro’s torso.

Looking down, Zoro saw that he was barely visible, an outline really, that was dissipating quickly.

“We’ll talk later."

With a flick of his fingers, Ace turned away, and Zoro suddenly felt too exhausted to do anything, or even hold himself together. A grey fog was dragging him down into its swirling mists, into nothingness.

And Zoro, was suddenly, no more.


	2. Chapter 2

When Zoro next returned to what could arguably be called the land of the living, the sun had set, and the Thousand Sunny was covered with inky shadows. He was back among Nami’s oranges, and instantly he reached out to pluck one from the tree… but his hand fell through the ripe orange fruit with a little waver.

Then the memories, and the horror came flooding back to him all at once, and he sat bolt upright, an urgent question on his mind.

Am I still alive?

“Ace?” Zoro called out, but the night was silent.

Well there was no sense in waiting around. Zoro made his way briskly to the medical bay, his footsteps making no sound. He paused awkwardly when he reached the door, then ever so cautiously, put his foot through the door, and then eventually the rest of his body.

The sight before him, made his grimace.

Zoro’s body was lying in bed, looking pale and weak, the medical bay dimly lit by the orange glow from a single lamp in the room. He still had the oxygen mask on, and it was with no small amount of relief that Zoro noticed his chest rising and falling with each breath he took.

Beside him, Robin sat, reading one of her many books quietly. Ever so often, she would glance over at Zoro on the bed.

“Robin?” Zoro called tentatively, but as expected, Robin didn’t look up.

Zoro circled the bed cautiously. 

Alright, his body was here. Now what? Was he just supposed to lie down on the bed or something? How was he supposed to get back in?

Ace had said something about a link. Was there a thread leading back from himself to his body? Zoro looked down at his faintly luminescent self. He could see nothing of the sort.

Zoro shrugged and tried to lie down on top of his comatose body.

He fell through it immediately, that same sense of being stretched too thin coming over him. To call it disconcerting was an understatement.

Zoro stood again, glowering darkly at his uncooperative body, lying prone on the bed before him.

Clearly, his body lacked discipline. He would make up for this lack of spiritual training once he got back in again. How on earth had he not sensed that Ace was around? No wonder, his spirit wouldn’t take to his body! This was weakness, pure and simple.

He tried yelling in his own ear.

“OI! Wake up! I’m here! Let me in!"

The same steady rise and fall of his chest. His body stubbornly lay unmoving. Zoro’s panic was growing with each second. What if he was brain dead? Would he be in this state of limbo forever? Would the crew pull the plug on him? Starve him of oxygen until his body began to shut down?

Shaken by the thought, Zoro let his head fall into his hands as he slumped back against the wall. Funny how he didn’t fall through the wall. He wasn’t sure how this all worked, but he was seeing a very bleak and boring future ahead of him at the moment.

He was distracted from what was rapidly becoming a rather dark train of thought when the door opened, and Sanji came in, balancing a bread bowl on a tray.

“Robin. You’ve been sitting here for hours. Have something to eat.” Sanji laid the dish out beside Robin with a flourish, as if he was serving a very important guest at a restaurant, which to Sanji, he clearly was.

Robin closed her book, and looked up, giving Sanji a small smile.

“Thank you, Sanji. You saved me today."

Sanji shook his head.

“Thank Zoro when he wakes up. I’m just glad you’re okay."

He clasped Robin’s hand in his and lifted it to his lips for a gentle kiss. 

Zoro would have been disgusted at what seem like an opportunistic move on Robin, leveraging Zoro's own sacrifice (or stupidity whichever way you wanted to look at it), but there was such sincerity in Sanji’s eyes, as he gazed down on Robin, that Zoro knew Sanji’s relief was real.

“Let me sit with him instead. It’s been a long day. You should get some rest."

Robin shook her head.

“I’m fine. It’s the least I can do for Zoro after what he did for us."

Sanji looked like he was about to protest, but Robin placed a finger on his lips and he stilled, his eyes dark with barely suppressed emotion, then nodded.

Robin leant forward, softly brushing his cheek with her lips.

“Good night, Mr Cook."

Sanji flushed.

“G-good night, Robin,” he stammered, then practically bolted.

Robin chuckled softly, then dipped a spoon into the seafood chowder that Sanji had brought for her, and lifted it to her lips.

“Delicious,” she murmured.

Was she talking about the food or Sanji?

And dammit Zoro was hungry too. Or rather, he felt like he should be hungry. He wasn’t exactly feeling hungry per se. After all he didn’t actually have a body now to be hungry with. Zoro drifted out of the medical bay after Sanji, whom he had naturally come to associate with food.

Sanji was making his way to the grove of orange trees where Zoro had woken up now. Zoro followed him at a distance, feeling a little like a stalker. He wasn’t sure why but when Sanji paused in the middle of the grove, partially hidden by the trees he dived down for cover as well, feeling little foolish. It wasn’t as if Sanji could see him but...

“You can come out now.” Sanji lit a cigarette, taking a long drawl on it.

And if Zoro still had a heartbeat it would have skipped a beat. Sanji could see him?! But earlier… He was scrambling up to his feet, when _something_ detached itself from the deepest darkest shadows of the deck, moving towards Sanji rapidly.

“Should I be worried?"

The soft mocking voice came from the shadow which coalesced into Ace.

Zoro blinked several times, then rubbed at his eyes to make sure he was not seeing things.

He was not.

Sanji was there and Ace was there and they were looking at each other and Ace had cupped Sanji’s chin and was leaning in and they were...

They were kissing.

Sanji and Ace. _Kissing_.

If there was a time that Zoro ever wished to be anywhere else but here it was right this moment. He could have lived his whole life without witnessing the scene before him and he would have considered it a great life.

He didn’t need to see the way Sanji’s hands came up to tangle in Ace’s hair. Or the way their bodies almost melted together with the ease of familiarity. And he certainly did not need to hear that low guttural moan of desire deep in Sanji’s throat, as Ace slowly ran a hand up Sanji’s lean torso.

Zoro wanted to turn away, but he was rooted where he was, staring with all the sick fascination of a crowd that was witnessing a particularly grisly accident. Possibly that of Zoro’s heart being grounded into ash. There was a spreading warmth crawling up his face and in his confusion, Zoro wasn’t sure he could distinguish between jealousy, anger or anguish at the moment.  

What the fuck was that idiot thinking?!

Zoro was practically trembling with a maelstrom of confused emotions as he watched. He wanted to drag Sanji away from Ace and shake him until he saw sense. And he wanted...

He wanted Sanji to kiss him with the same wanton abandonment that he was kissing Ace with. 

Then, like a particularly complex puzzle falling into place, the fog of confusion cleared, and Zoro finally understood why Sanji had been so strange for the last few months, keeping to himself, staying awake at odd hours, talking to thin air and... 

And of course Sanji had not kissed him back that day in the kitchen.

His heart already belonged to Ace.

Suddenly, Sanji let out a sharp gasp of pain, as he pulled away from Ace. The tips of Ace’s hair were ablaze, and Sanji was clutching his hands to his chest.

“Shit!” Ace swore. He almost caught Sanji’s hands in his, but seemed to think better of it and stopped, his hands hovering inches away from Sanji’s owned singed hands.

“Sanji, I’m sorry,” Ace whispered, looking distressed. “I’m so so sorry. I shouldn’t- shouldn’t be anywhere _near_ you."

Ace was backing away as he spoke, and blue flames were licking up the entire length of his body now, as he flickered in and out of existence like a terrible cable connection.

 “You didn’t mean it,” Sanji managed, with a tight smile. “It’s nothing serious."

But Ace kept backing away, as the flames flared up brighter and brighter. He was starting to melt away into the atmosphere

“Ace. Ace. Calm down. Ace. Look at me. _Look at me_. I’m fine."

Sanji’s voice was strong and steady as he reached out towards Ace.

And mere moments before Sanji would have been burnt, Ace fell to his knees with a strangled cry, the flames around him vanishing. Sanji caught him at once, Ace’s weight dragging him down to the ground as well. 

“We’re fine,” Zoro heard Sanji whisper to Ace. “We’re fine. You’ll get better at this. It just takes time. It’s just like I first saw you." 

“I’m sorry.” And the desolation in Ace’s voice was impossible to miss. He was fading even faster now. “You’re not going to see me for... a while."

“I’ll wait.” Sanji’s voice was laced with determination.

A soft deprecating laugh.

“You’re a fool, Black Leg Sanji. I… love you." 

And Ace vanished, leaving Sanji clutching thin air for an instant, before he fell forward. 

Zoro finally broke free from his paralysis then, and he would have cushioned Sanji’s fall, but Sanji landed on his side on the floor through Zoro.

Sanji heaved a heavy world weary sigh, curled in on himself. Then he rolled on his back, and stretched his hands out before him, as he examined the burns, before letting his arms fall to his side again.

“Sanji?” Zoro whispered, staring down at the prone cook before him. Laid out like this, with his golden hair splayed on the floor, Sanji was looking far more vulnerable than he had ever seen him, his stormy eyes hooded with sadness. 

Zoro would have kissed him if he could.

Looking up sightlessly at Zoro, Sanji murmured quietly, so softly that Zoro wouldn’t have heard him if he hadn’t read his lips.

“You’re a fool, Portgas D. Ace. But I think… I think I might love you too."

When people talked of the pain of not being seen by the person they loved, Zoro didn’t think they had an inkling of the agony he was feeling at being invisible to Sanji.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoro could safely say that he never felt so much animosity as he did towards Luffy’s older brother right now. Fists clenched, he seethed with anger. He wanted to punch Ace’s face in.

Only Ace was nowhere to be found and Sanji, the idiot, was actually moping around the Thousand Sunny, chain smoking tiny cancer-causing clouds into existence wherever he drooped.

Zoro had never ever seen Sanji like this before. He’d always acted like he was heartbroken when he was rejected by the women in the crew. But this… this was on a whole other level of love sickness.

Chopper had said that Zoro would probably come to on his own eventually, and although Zoro had no idea how that would work, once assured that the crew wasn’t going to pull the plug, he spent his days following Sanji.

For one, he was worried that the idiot might do something stupid. Not that Sanji seemed like the type but one could never be too careful. (Although if Sanji did try something dumb, Zoro wasn’t sure what he could do to stop him.)

For another, Zoro was sure that when Ace eventually showed, he would go straight to Sanji. And Zoro wanted to be sure that when Ace next appeared, they _would have words_.

When the ship’s little doctor had seen to Sanji’s burns, he’d exclaimed in panic and horror.

“Sanji, your hands! Your hands! DOCTOR!"

“You are a doctor,” Sanji told him calmly. “It’s not too bad."

Chopper’s watery eyes suggested otherwise, as he recollected himself then busied himself tending to Sanji’s hands, bandaging them, and sniffling a little the entire time. 

“Sanji… please be careful. I know you’re worried about Zoro but…” Chopper cast a worried look at Zoro’s comatose body.

Sanji smiled warmly at the little crestfallen reindeer.

“It’s got nothing to do with Zoro. I just forgot how dangerous fire can be. I’ll be more careful next time.” Sanji promised, as he got up and patted the reindeer on the head before walking out the medical bay.

Zoro couldn’t help feeling just a bit hurt that Sanji hadn’t even tried asking after him. Everyone else had spent some time sitting up with Zoro.

Everyone save Sanji.

 

* * *

 

People were surprisingly open with both their trivial as well as deepest thoughts and fears when they were sitting with an unconscious body. Zoro learnt a good deal more about his friends than he had conscious, which really said a lot about his personality he supposed. There had to be something rather disarming about his comatose body, because one by one they came, sat beside him, and eventually began to talk, cajole or threaten him awake.

Chopper confided in him that despite his assurances to the rest of the crew that Zoro would be fine, he harboured just the tiniest seed of doubt and wouldn't Zoro _please wake up now…_ Huge tears had welled up in the little reindeer’s eyes, and Zoro couldn’t help the guilt that plagued him, almost as if he was unintentionally refusing to wake up and causing Chopper so much distress. Chopper’s words cast him into a deep gloom.

Franky spoke to him about several new modifications he had made to the ship, then traumatised Zoro deeply, when he began talking about a cyborg/human hybrids, and brain transfusions, while gazing at Zoro meaningfully, ending off with a _don’t worry, bro, when the time comes, I’ll make sure to get a sign from you. You’ll still be you_ … Zoro had spent the next hour haunting Chopper, and demanding that in no uncertain terms should Franky be left unsupervised around his body. Chopper couldn’t hear him, but Zoro was hoping that he could somehow pass his will to Chopper subconsciously if nothing else. The next time Franky had visited, Chopper had been in the room too, which was a huge relief to Zoro.

Usopp spent the longest time with Zoro, and man did he talk. He talked about all his fears and insecurities, of not measuring up to the rest of the crew even after two years. He’d been the shipwright at Going Merry, however, and now that Franky was here, Usopp didn’t necessarily feel needed anymore although his loyalty to Luffy and his dream of being the bravest warrior of the seas kept him there. He spoke of how much Zoro intimidated him, his deep admiration for Zoro, and about how he’d always looked up to Zoro as the ship’s pillar of strength, his role model and inspiration. He finished off with a _we need you Zoro. Luffy needs you._

Zoro, surprised at how much Usopp idolised him, had resolved to be nicer to the ship’s sharpshooter when he woke up.

If he woke up.

Brook came, and he didn’t say so much as he _sang_. Brook sang of sadness and loss, of hopes and dreams, of camaraderie and friendship of death and life. The sad wail of the violin that filled the usual silence of the room, stirred up a well of emotions within Zoro, taking him back to the past memories of Kuina, the present unforgettable days with the crew and his fierce passion for his dream. Brook was seldom alone when he played for Zoro. Often, someone else would step in and just listen quietly too, and not everyone left dry eyed.

Zoro almost despaired when Brook left, because if those beautiful soul stirring melodies didn’t bring him back to the waking world, he wasn’t sure anything else could.

Nami was the sweetest. She’d scolded him for being a pain and plain lazy, sleeping away the days here… then her voice had softened and she’d told Zoro that she would _cancel his debt if he’d just wake up in the next five minutes_. And damn if Zoro hadn’t tried his best to make his stupid unresponsive body move in those few minutes when she’d been in here with him. When she’d finally told him that his time was up in a disappointed voice, she was shaking her head, almost as if she had expected him to be faking and to wake up at that once in a lifetime offer. Zoro could have _cut himself_ if only he’d had three ghostly swords with him.

Luffy had perched himself on the edge of the bed staring at Zoro, then grabbed him by his shirt almost dragging him out of bed and threatened to beat him awake _if he didn’t open his eyes right now,_ with his usual tact. Chopper had finally hustled Luffy out of the room with Luffy yelling that he was going to be eating and drinking Zoro’s share of the food until he woke up.

Robin was mostly quiet when she sat in the room beside Zoro. She visited Zoro the most often, building up a mini library in the medical room eventually. It was only when she or Nami was around that Sanji would walk into the medical room, bringing them meals and drinks. Other than that Sanji never showed, and Zoro couldn’t help but resent the blonde for that. When Robin did eventually speak, she whispered into his ear and she was _terrifying._

“Mr Swordsman, I’m very thankful for what you did for Luffy and myself, but if you don’t wake up soon to stop me, I’ll tell everyone about your little secret."

The trouble was Zoro didn’t even know what little secret she was referring to. He could make a good guess though. 

 

* * *

 

It was almost a week later when Zoro detected Ace’s presence. He’d been perched on top of the flag watching Luffy as their captain capered around the figurehead, and since Zoro hadn’t quite gotten the hang of floating around (he was slightly afraid of floating out to sea and being unable to make his way back to the Thousand Sunny), he’d climbed up to where Ace was.

“Where have you been?!” Zoro snapped accusingly.

Ace tipped his hat at him.

“Still here? You should be strong enough by now,” he remarked calmly.

“To do what?” Zoro asked rather stupidly, righteous cause forgotten for just that moment.

Ace raised an eyebrow until Zoro got the drift.

“Really?!” He exclaimed. “I’ve been trying, but I can’t just seem to hang on…"

Zoro paused, torn. He had not come up here to talk about his current state, but while this _was_ important, he might not have the chance to talk to Ace again if he disappeared or if Zoro woke up or if Zoro _died_ andended up wherever killer swordsmen did.

“How long have you been seeing Sanji?"

Ace shot him a sharp look from the corner of his eye, his expression partially obscured by the hat pulled low over his face.

“I thought I sensed your presence that day."

“Did you tell him not to tell everyone about you?"

Ace shrugged. “He decided it would only hurt Luffy to know that I was there but be unable to see me."

“Can’t you, uh… move on, or-or something?” Zoro cast about helplessly for the right words.

“Missed the light at the end of the tunnel,” Ace replied sardonically and Zoro couldn’t tell if the man was serious or not.

“Why are you haunting our ship?” 

“Probably because I missed Luffy. Possibly because I was worried for him. Or maybe I just wanted to see him become the next King of the Pirates.” 

“You’re sure it’s not because you want to hang around Sanji?” And Zoro was aware that a note of jealousy had crept into his voice.

Ace flinched as if Zoro had hit him. He didn’t answer the question, turning instead to Zoro.

“Can he see you?"

Zoro shook his head, bitterly. “He won’t even come visit me in the medical bay.” Zoro couldn’t help adding.

Ace regarded him solemnly.

“Maybe you aren’t as strong as I thought.” And Zoro bristled at the idea of himself and weak being in the same sentence, but he thought he understood what Ace was saying. Now that they were on the subject though, Zoro pressed on.

“You’re hurting him."

Ace’s guilt was evident in his eyes, as he met Zoro’s accusing gaze.

“I don’t mean to,” Ace began slowly. “It’s just… without a physical body to channel my powers, I can’t control them very well."

“Like you could set the ship on fire?!” Zoro demanded hotly. 

“No, nothing like that.” Ace shook his head then corrected himself. "Well probably not anyway. It’s more like… they only flare out of control when Sanji’s around. I don’t have anything remotely like the power I once had when I was alive."

Zoro frowned, repeating slowly.

“When Sanji’s around…?"

Ace was starting to look a little embarrassed now.

“You’re not making it easy for me, are you? It happens when my emotions are intense, when I’m excited…” Ace trailed off, staring sheepishly at Zoro, as the realisation dawned on the swordsman.

“You lose control of your powers when Sanji _arouses_ you?!"

Ace looked like he wanted to disappear again, twisting the beaded red necklace between his fingers nervously.

“Look,” Zoro began,”he’s a sap so he won’t tell you this, but Sanji’s hands are important to him. You’re hurting him a lot more than just physically. Hands are important to a cook. They represent their trade. Sanji’s hands are who _he is_. That’s why he fights with his feet. He’s sacrificing a lot to be close to you."

Zoro wasn’t sure if he’d phrased it accurately, but from the way Ace’s pupils dilated, he knew the other man had understood.

“I… didn’t know that.” Ace was clutching so hard at his beads it looked like the string could have broken if it had been material.

“Look I don’t know what happened between you and Sanji, I don’t know if you…” and Zoro had trouble with the words, “… got together when you were alive, but this is a very bad idea."

"Are you saying that because you like him too or are you genuinely concerned for his well being?” Ace asked, his voice low, as he stood on seemingly thin air, staring out into the sea, as small blue flames began licking their way up his body.

And Zoro suddenly remembered the day when everything in the kitchen had shattered with a crash when he’d kissed Sanji and the way Sanji would always look behind him, almost guiltily when Zoro and him were together alone. 

Ace shook his head, before Zoro could reply.

“… It doesn’t matter anyway. I’ll keep my distance.” And suddenly Ace sounded sad and defeated.

“You should keep trying to get back in your body. It’s probably not a good idea to be away for too long."

With that, Ace leapt down onto the deck of the ship, beside Luffy.

 

* * *

 

To his credit, Ace did seem to be keeping away from Sanji, disappearing to wherever he did whenever the other man came into the vicinity. Sanji seemed to sense where Ace was though,  usually appearing soon after Whitebeard’s commander had materialised. They were playing a bit of a cat and mouse game and Zoro could tell that Sanji was getting frustrated.

“Idiot.” Sanji had spat that word out almost like a curse. Ace was hiding overboard now, hidden from Sanji’s view, as the waves lapped at the hull, his expression hidden under his hat. 

“You don’t say something like that to a man and just disappear."

It was like watching one of the oldest love tragedies unfold, only Zoro had always scoffed at those, and now he hurt too, to see Sanji so unhappy.

And still, Zoro remained invisible to Sanji.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Zoro had been trying to get back into his body again, when the door of the medical bay had opened quietly.

When Sanji stepped in, Zoro wasn’t exactly sure what to expect.

Sanji made his way to Zoro’s bedside, then drew up a chair and slumped into it. His ever present cancer stick was for once nowhere in sight for which Zoro was glad.

He was silent for a good long while before he finally spoke.

“You know you’re no sleeping beauty right?” Sanji asked.

Zoro scoffed. 

“This is not a good look on you, and I’m sure as hell not going to kiss you awake.” Sanji grumbled.

Like hell I want you to, Zoro thought combatively, even though a part of him did want to be kissed awake by Sanji, if that was what it took, even if the cook would never let him live it down.

“I’m starting to miss someone to kick around. You’re not really gone, are you? I kept thinking you would come to me, the way Ace did, but you haven’t. I’ve been looking, but you’re both not here."

Zoro’s eyes widened as he stared at the cook before him. Had Sanji been looking for him too? It made sense in a way… since Ace was the only one who could see or talk to Zoro, Zoro did spend a fair amount of time near Ace. It made him feel a bit more alive.

Sanji reached out and almost hesitantly caressed Zoro’s cheek, and for an instant Zoro could _feel_ that ghostly touch, then Sanji pulled his hand back and that sensation was gone.

“Are you with Ace?” Sanji asked, suddenly. “Tell him to quit being an idiot if you are,” and Zoro thought finally that maybe this was the real reason that Sanji had come.

"He’s hurting you,” Zoro blurted out, and Sanji rose from the chair so quickly, it fell over on its side.

“You _are_ here, aren’t you?!” Sanji demanded, looking around the room wildly.

“I’m standing in front of you, you stupid love cook,” Zoro said hotly, having jumped in front of Sanji the minute the other man had acknowledged his existence. He was now waving his hand in front of Sanji’s eyes, both thrilled and irritated at the same time.

Sanji frowned, and waved Zoro’s hand away.

“Stop it. You’re making me dizzy,” he muttered. “It took you long enough to show up, stupid marimo."

Zoro really would have sliced the cook into sashimi if he could. For more than two weeks he’d been following Sanji and trying to catch his attention from yelling at him to sticking his hands through him, when it became apparent that Sanji could in fact see Ace. Sanji had been _oblivious_.

“Can’t you just… get back into your body or something?"

“You think I haven’t tried?” Zoro demanded hotly.

“Obviously, you’re not strong enough or whatever,” Sanji snapped back.

“Can you hear what I’m saying?” Zoro asked, at the same moment Sanji said, “I can’t actually hear what you’re saying…"

“… But I can sense your emotions. Somewhat.” Sanji finished. “You’re kind of pissed off now. Which sort of is your default emotional state around me. I don’t know why I couldn’t sense you before, but your presence seems to be getting stronger.”

He frowned.

“Learn up from down next time and you wouldn’t be in this mess."

“What did you say?!” This was not, of course, unjust criticism, but Zoro took offence all the same.

“SANJI!” The thunderous roar was followed by Luffy bursting into the room, hands extended as he wrapped himself around the cook with his long limbs.

“I’m hungry,” he whined.

“It’s late,” Sanji growled. “Go to bed."

“But I really really need to eat. Now!” Luffy wailed. “Zoro would want you to make me something,” he added hopefully, apparently not above using his first mate’s comatose state to bargain for food.

“Only to shut you up. And who cares what Zoro wants?” Sanji scoffed. “But while you’re here… do you sense or see anything?"

“Luffy!” Zoro began waving his hands madly in front of Luffy and yelling Luffy’s name repeatedly.

“Zoro’s there,” Luffy pointed through Zoro to Zoro’s unconscious body on the bed. “Chopper says he’ll wake any day now. Maybe even tonight! He’ll be hungry once he wakes up so let’s make him lots of food okay?” 

Luffy was forcibly dragging Sanji out of the room now. 

“You’re impossible,” Sanji grumbled. “We’ll sort this out later,” he said aloud, and Zoro knew that comment was directed at him.

 

* * *

 

They had barely left before Ace appeared with a swirl of blue flame.

“Having trouble?” Ace asked as Zoro fell through his body for what must have been the twentieth time.

Zoro scowled.

“The fact that Sanji can sense you now means you should be able to get back into your body."

“You were watching us? From where?” Zoro demanded but Ace had no reply to that.

Zoro frowned as he attempted to sit up, but his body remained still on the bed. He began cursing quietly under his breath. Ace watched him curiously.

“Look, don’t you feel the slightest tug to your body or anything? When I died, it felt like a tether had snapped, and I was drifting free from the pain."

“I don’t feel anything," Zoro growled.

“It can’t be that hard."

“You try it!” Zoro snapped, irritably.

Ace gave him a sidelong glance. He was quiet for a moment.

“… Are you sure you want that?"

“It’s not like you’ll actually be able to. I mean it’s my body. If I can’t do it, why would you be able to? And if it works you can tell me how you did it."

Ace rose and made his way to where Zoro lay. He stood for a moment, staring down at Zoro’s body, with a strange look on his face, one that made Zoro acutely uncomfortable, and Zoro almost changed his mind.

Then Ace bent down low, his chain of beads pooling over Zoro’s chest, as he pressed his forehead to Zoro’s, and his hands came up to Zoro’s face, and Zoro felt a queer warmness spread through his face. As Zoro continued watching, Zoro’s body appeared to draw Ace into itself, then Ace sat up in Zoro’s body and blinked.

It was the weirdest sensation ever.

“Wow, I’m starving,” Ace exclaimed, in Zoro’s voice which was little more than a croak. He looked down at himself. “This body feels so slow and heavy."

Zoro stared. It was strangely disconcerting, hearing Ace’s words in his voice.

“How did you...?"

“It wasn’t hard at all. I just imagined myself as one with you.” Ace paused and made a face. “Wait, that came out all wrong. Let me see if-“ And Zoro’s body slumped forward as Ace stepped out.

“You try it."

Zoro tried. He really did. When he finally stared up at Ace in a panic, Ace placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, maybe you’re just not strong enough yet. Let’s try and see if I can draw you in or something."

And Ace slipped into Zoro’s body as easily as if it were a second skin and sat up once more.

“This is annoying,” he muttered, yanking out the IV needle. “And I’m really really parched.” He reached out for the water jug beside the table, struggling to lift it, and it slipped out of his hands and crashed on the floor.

The door flew open again as Robin stepped into the room.

“You’re awake!” Robin gasped, and suddenly Ace was bowed over as Robin crossed the room briskly and threw her arms around his neck, in a rare display of emotion. Ace looked up at Zoro, startled and confused.

"ZORO!” Chopper yelled, in tears as he ran in after Robin and threw himself on Ace as well.

And suddenly, the Strawhat Pirates were all filing into the medical bay, each exclaiming their joy at Zoro’s return.

“Zoro! I knew you’d be fine! I, the great Usopp foresaw it!"

“Took you long enough! (I’m not deducting your debt!)"

“Yohohoho! I knew you’d be back!"

“I was about to upgrade you, bro!"

Zoro watched as his friends crowded around Ace, who was looking just a touch overwhelmed and a little uncomfortable, as he glanced up at Zoro guiltily, while disentangling himself from Nami this time. 

And Zoro could feel just the slightest tug on his heartstrings, a mix of envy and guilt, like a faint echo and as his startled eyes met Ace’s, he realised that those were _Ace’s_ feelings that he’d caught in a weird little feedback loop.

It was working…! Sort of. In a rather inverse manner.

It was Chopper who noticed how quiet and subdued Ace was, and correctly deduced he was overwhelmed, but probably not for the right reason.

“Zoro needs some space, let him breathe! You guys are crowding him!” He tugged at Franky who looked like he was planning to crush Zoro’s bones in a bear hug.

And suddenly Luffy cannonballed across the room at Ace, knocking him clear off the bed onto the ground.

“Luffy!” Chopper cried out in distress. “Zoro’s still a recovering patient!"

But Ace and Luffy were both laughing now as Ace hugged his little brother tightly, and that look of open tenderness and joy on Ace’s face was an expression that Zoro had never seen on his own face.

Ace ruffled Luffy’s hair playfully.

“Stupid marimo. Took you long enough to find your way back,” Sanji remarked, but his voice held no heat in it, and there was just the smallest hint of a smile on his face.

“See Sanji? I told you Zoro would be up tonight! We made lots of food for you, but I ate half of it!” Luffy declared excitedly.

Ace’s laugh was a deep baritone, rich and heartfelt. He glanced up at Zoro then, almost shyly.

“I would love to eat something. I’m starved. If it’s okay.” Ace made it sound like he was asking Chopper’s permission, but he was looking at Zoro like a hopeful little puppy, his eyes huge and round, and Zoro really couldn’t say no to that. Besides, it would be good for his own body wouldn’t it?

“Yea, knock yourself out. I probably need some solid food instead of that weird liquid in my veins,” Zoro gestured at the IV drip stand beside the bed. “And maybe, you could try to reel me in later when we’re alone."

Ace nodded almost imperceptibly, and easy as it was to be suspicious, Zoro couldn’t help but trust Luffy’s brother, against his better judgement. Ace had after all done the one thing that everyone in the crew would have done without a second thought, and given his life for Luffy’s. He’d made that critical decision in the crew’s stead, and earned that bit of trust at least.

“I’ll bring some food in,” Sanji offered, as Ace unsteadily clambered to his feet with Luffy’s support. 

“Take it slow,” Chopper warned.

Ace nodded, and Zoro could see how Ace avoided looking anywhere near Sanji as the man exited the room with Usopp in tow to lend a helping hand.

 

* * *

 

Zoro had forgotten just  _how much_ Ace could eat. Sanji had brought in a decent sized meal portion, but Ace had asked for seconds, then thirds and fourths, and now he and Luffy were practically fighting over the food that was left, as the rest of the crew looked on in a bit of amazement.

“Zoro! Chopper said you should take it easy!" 

“Well you’ve been eating all day! I haven’t eaten in ages. Do you know how much I missed eating?!"

Ace paused, as what he said sank in, and he looked up worried, as Luffy slurped up the rest of the spaghetti they were working through. No one else seemed to have noticed the little slip up though, so he snatched up the last of the soup, drinking from the bowl greedily. Sanji seemed pleased at how delighted Ace was with all the food, if a little perturbed at how quickly they were rampaging through his supplies.

“I’ll make some more food,” Sanji offered, and stepped out of the room.

He was barely out of the room, before Ace slumped over suddenly.

“Zoro?!” Chopper cried in alarm as he rushed over.

But the steady rise and fall of his chest told them that Zoro, or rather Ace had simply fallen asleep.

“He must be exhausted.” Chopper carefully pulled the food tray out from under Ace as Luffy descended upon it eagerly. It was Robin who gently propped Ace up against the pillows as Ace began snoring softly.

“Ace used to do that too,” Luffy commented, only it came out sounding like “Ack uuuu twa zag trruu” since his mouth was full, and so no one really picked up on what he was saying, except Zoro.

Zoro waited to see if Ace would emerge from his body, but Ace seemed well and truly asleep, as Robin pulled the covers over him again.

“He’ll be fine won’t he, doctor?"

Chopper nodded sagely.

“He just needs rest, and he’ll be up and about like always!"

Chopper began to shoo everyone out, but Luffy sat on the bed, immovable. 

“I’ll stay with him. In case he needs anything."

“That’s fine, but don’t disturb him,” Chopper warned, as the last of the Strawhats trooped out obediently.

They had only left for only a couple of minutes, when Ace had suddenly growled Luffy’s name in his sleep, and as Luffy had peered at him curiously, Ace’s hand had shot up, and he’d yanked Luffy down above him, curling his body around Luffy’s instinctively, protectively.

Luffy had seemed stunned for a moment, then he’d grinned and relaxed into Ace’s hold.

“Naaa Zoro. You’re acting a lot like Ace today,” Luffy murmured with a wistful smile as he tugged his fingers though Zoro’s mussed up green hair. Then he’d closed his eyes, snuggling against Ace, and was asleep in mere moments.

Looking at the sleeping brothers, limbs all tangled up with the other, Zoro couldn’t begrudge them their moment. Increasingly, he could see Ace’s original form, almost as if he was superimposed on Zoro’s body and that made it a little less weird.

Zoro sighed, and prepared himself for what was going to be a long night. If he wasn’t able to get into his own body, he supposed Ace might as well put it to use for just a little while to settle his affairs and maybe, just maybe it would help the other man move on. He guessed it was better than letting Zoro's limbs atrophy and his body waste away.


	5. Chapter 5

“Morning."

Zoro wasn’t sure how long he’d been watching Ace and Luffy sleep. At some point in time, he’d just ceased to be. And now as he looked around, he realised he was in the crow’s nest, surrounded by all his weights. 

Ace was looking down at him in Zoro’s body, looking well, positively cheerful.

“Thanks for last night. I snuck out of the medical bay when Luffy was still sleeping."

Somewhere along the way, Ace had apparently acquired some new clothes and grabbed some food from the kitchen that he was heartily chewing on. As Zoro looked closer he realised that Ace’s hair was wet, as if he’d showered as well.

“Oii, did you-“ Zoro began aghast, cheeks reddening.

“It’s not like you need to be ashamed of anything is there?” Ace said with a sly smile, sliding his hands into his pockets, standing at an angle just so teasingly, and if Zoro blinked he could see his own body posing in a manner likely to get him locked up by the Strawhat Pirates themselves, and if he blinked again, he could see Ace, standing in a patch of sunlight that highlighted the hard lines of his abs and Zoro was starting to see what Sanji saw in Luffy’s older brother.

The man was a deviant, Zoro decided.

“Well if you’re done molesting me, and flaunting off my body, I’d like to get back into it sometime today,” Zoro said gruffly.

Ace nodded, smile fading just a little. He closed his eyes in concentration, frowning.

Zoro waited. And waited some more.

“I... don’t know how to pull you back to your body,” Ace admitted finally. “I’m not sensing a link or anything. Here."

Ace sat down on the ground, and wrenched himself out of Zoro’s body.

Zoro approached his slumped figure on the ground cautiously. He tried to picture himself and his body being one and the same as Ace had advised, then he knelt before himself and tried to mimic what Ace had done yesterday, but his body remained cold and unfamiliar, as if it belonged to a complete stranger.

“Damn it!” Zoro cursed, throwing up his hands in frustration. "Stupid, stupid…” And he would have throttled himself if he could.

“Let’s try something else,” Ace soothed, and just like that he was back in Zoro’s body. “Remember yesterday night when you sensed what I was feeling?"

Zoro nodded.

“Let’s work on that. Do what you did again."

It was awkward staring into Ace’s own eyes, their foreheads pressed together, Zoro’s hands on Ace’s cheeks. 

“Why are you helping me?” Zoro asked suddenly.

“You really want to get into that now?” Ace asked with a tiny frown.

“You could just walk off with my body. Pretend you were me,” Zoro pressed.

“And do you actually want me to do that? What kind of life would that be? I don’t even know what to do with one sword, let alone three. I’d be found out soon enough, and then Luffy wouldn’t know whether to feel guilty or angry."

“You could be with Sanji."

Ace frowned. “I could, but Luffy needs his first mate, and neither of them would ever forgive me. Look I died, okay? I had one life, and it was a great life, and I regret nothing, but I’ll be damned if I take someone else’s dream from them. I’m content just to see Luffy realise his dream. And you have to realise yours too and maybe Sanji might need you too, one day."

“I think Sanji was pretty clear on where we stood,” Zoro muttered obstinately, though he was a little touched.

“I think Sanji never mentioned where you stood,” Ace continued sharply. “Look, if I disappeared one day, I wouldn’t be upset if you were there to pick up the pieces. Now shut up, because it’s hard enough trying to get you back in and it’s really fucking weird having this conversation while staring into your eyes."

Zoro had to concede the point, and the fact that he was secretly relieved that Ace had made his intentions so clear.

Zoro tried to clear his mind, and focus on slipping back into his body where Ace was. Be one with his body, he told himself. Be one with his body, slide into his body. Be one with his body, slide into his body. Be one with his body, slide into his body. Be one with Ace, slide into his body...

A mutually embarrassed silence followed. 

Zoro could feel the heat pooling into certain unwelcome places, and he wasn’t quite sure if it was Ace who was feeling it, or Zoro himself who was broadcasting his physical attraction. It was a link for sure, but not quite the one they had hoped for.

“Think we should get closer?” Ace began hesitantly, and it was weird seeing Ace blush. Zoro wasn’t sure if Ace was teasing or if he actually thought it might be a good idea, but he was desperate enough and so he tilted his head, and very very hesitantly pressed his lips to Ace’s chastely.

The surge that went through them both was electric. Zoro deepened the kiss, letting his tongue slide into what was literally his own mouth, as he straddled his own body, pushing Ace  back against the wall, but Ace was fighting back for control as he kissed Zoro fiercely and eagerly now, and all of a sudden, Zoro felt like he was snapping back into his own skin, and seeing out of own eyes. His back was against the wall now, and _oh shit_ he was kissing Luffy’s _brother_ … He shoved Ace away hard, and they both fell out from Zoro’s body in a tangled heap of limbs.

“… That almost worked. You were overthinking it.” Ace said sounding almost calm, but Zoro thought he detected a quiver in the other man’s voice, and blue flames sparked out of Ace’s clenched fists.

“Look, I think I’m starting to understand, but first things first. Sanji never hears of this alright?”And when Ace said the word ‘this', he gestured between the two of them.

“No worries on that front,” Zoro muttered, cheeks heating up again.

“It boils down to intense emotions right? When I’m in your body and either of us feels something, there’s this tug, like a link, and when it’s strong enough, I think you’ll be drawn back in for good."

It made sense, but...

Zoro didn’t exactly want to lose himself in Ace. It was weird, damn it. And he couldn’t help feeling like he was doing something wrong.

Ace shook his head impatiently as if he knew what was on Zoro’s mind.  

“No, not that. I have a better idea."

 

* * *

 

They were interrupted in their search by Luffy, who latched onto Ace, insisting that Zoro spar with him.

“Why now?” Ace grumbled, although Zoro could see he was pleased to see Luffy.

“Well you’ve been out for a while, and it’s a good way to test your reflexes. Besides, I’m bored!"

Ace shook his head indulgently. 

“I’m a little busy today little br-“ And Zoro clapped his hands over Ace’s mouth.  He wasn’t sure if that was effective or if Ace had simply gotten the hint, but Ace didn’t finish the sentence.

“Fine,” Ace huffed his cheeks out. “Brat.” This was delivered in a fond voice.

Luffy grinned. “I won’t hold back."

“Don’t need you to."

“You can’t be serious!” Zoro growled. “You don’t even know how to use my swords!"

“Don’t need them,” Ace said quietly, and then he sprung forward, dodging past Luffy’s punch.

It was over in mere minutes.

Ace sat atop Luffy, holding his arms behind him in a vice-like grip.

“Yield?” 

“No!” Luffy huffed, squirming under Ace as he tried to get free.

Ace twisted Luffy’s arm, a little unkindly, and Luffy yelped.

“Yield?"

“Yield,” said Luffy obediently. There was a polite smatter of applause around them from Usopp, Franky, Robin and Brook.

 Ace got off Luffy, who sprawled out on the deck ungainly. He picked up Luffy’s hat where it had fallen on the ground and deposited on Luffy’s face.

“… Ace?” Luffy’s voice was muffled under the hat.

“What?” Ace answered thoughtlessly, then froze.

“I said… you fought like Ace,” Luffy repeated. “You have a good memory, Zoro."

“Ah… yea. I saw him use that move on you once,” Ace managed, looking uncomfortable.

He reached out, pulling Luffy to his feet.

“I miss him every day,” Luffy said quietly.

“Wherever he is, I’m sure he misses you too,” Ace said, his eyes soft with sadness.

Zoro thought he could understand how Brook felt all the time now, when he felt a lump in a throat, he didn’t actually have.  


	6. Chapter 6

It was Sanji who found them first in the aquarium. 

“You’re not Zoro."

Ace turned, rueful grin on his face. “How did you know?"

Sanji scoffed. “You said ‘please' and 'thank you' this morning when asking for breakfast.” Sanji crossed his arms, leaning against the door behind him as if to cut off Ace’s escape route. “What are you doing in Zoro’s body? Is he alright?"

“Don’t worry, he’s fine. He just needs a little help."

“That’s good,” Sanji murmured, as he blew a plume of smoke away from Ace. “I looked everywhere for you.” His voice was neither accusatory or angry, but Zoro thought he could detect both emotions warring for control in the way Sanji was looking at Ace.

“It might be best if we just end this now,” Ace’s voice was soft and sad.

“No.” And there was real anger in Sanji’s voice now.

“You don’t get to tell me you love me in one breath and you’re done the next." And Sanji moved so swiftly, Zoro almost didn't see the spinning kick that stopped centimetres from Ace’s, or rather Zoro’s throat.

“Stop pissing him off when you’re in my body,” Zoro muttered resentfully.

Ace ignored him, holding out his hands placatingly. “You've said it yourself. This won’t end well for either of us."

“It’s the journey, not the destination, that matters,” Sanji retorted as he closed the gap between them.

“You’re a fool, Black Leg Sanji,” Ace murmured again, his hands settling on Sanji’s waist, eyes hungry with desire, and Zoro could feel Ace's resolve falter as that _want_ uncoiled deep within him, a want that both he and Ace shared. He moved closer, standing just behind Ace, and very tentatively slid his hands down Ace’s chest, meeting Sanji’s smothering heated gaze with his own. He could feel Ace leaning back against him, and he wasn’t sure if the heat between them was just pure lust or Ace’s doing.

“Is that Zoro behind you?” Sanji’s voice was a hoarse whisper.

“Yes. I need your help to get Zoro back into his own body."

“What do you need?"

“Will you kiss us?"

“Are you going to disappear on me again? 

“No,” Ace breathed. “Not if I can help it."

And Sanji jerked Ace forward, as he captured Zoro’s lips with his own. Zoro could feel Sanji’s hips grinding against them both, and he didn’t know if it was Ace or himself who forgot to breathe, as they fell backward onto the lounge seats. Sanji was shrugging out of his jacket now, as Ace peeled off Zoro’s own top, and as they both fumbled at Sanji’s shirt, it ripped sending buttons scattering across the floor.

“Ace,” Sanji was murmuring. “Ace. Ace. Ace. Ace. Ace. Ace.” Sanji repeated this litany over and over again, his eyes squeezed shut as if he was trying to conjure up an image of Ace to remind himself that this wasn’t Zoro’s body he had his legs wrapped around.

“Zoro, Sanji,” Ace gasped. “Is this… 

“Don’t stop,” Zoro and Sanji spoke in unison, their voices almost a plead.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Ace murmured in Sanji’s ears, and Sanji reached past Ace, digging deep into the cushions, before he pulled out a bottle of oil. 

“Whose-“ Ace began, but Sanji just shook his head. “You don’t want to know."

Zoro supposed he didn’t, as he kissed a trail up Ace’s neck, feeling the other man shiver under his lips. He was holding Ace in place, when Sanji slowly began to slide himself down on Zoro’s body, and Zoro thought he was about to burst with need as Sanji settled on him, his face contorted in both pleasure and pain.

Then Ace _moved_ , and Zoro almost saw stars as he slammed back into his body, his hands gripping Sanji’s hips so tightly, they were sure to leave bruises. But Ace was still in control and Zoro and Sanji were only his hapless passengers, as he drove them both into a gasping mindless lust. Zoro could feel the angry red welts on his back from Sanji’s nails, could hear Sanji's sharp intake of breaths whenever Ace moved against the other man. Zoro wasn’t sure anymore where he began and where Ace ended, but just this moment, he _didn’t care_ as he kissed the hollow of Sanji’s throat, eliciting a low moan from the other man.

And almost too soon, Ace was taking them to the precipice of pleasure and beyond, into an uncontrolled numbing freefall with the release of that crescendo of _need_. Zoro almost blacked out then, but he could sense Ace pulling away from them now, when at last, they lay still, bodies spent, and so he held on to the last shred of consciousness that was still keeping him lucid.

“Don’t,” he gasped, snatching at Ace’s wrist, already missing the reassuring presence of the other man, his body trembling from the aftermath of how far Ace had pushed it. Ace paused, giving Zoro a small sad smile.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he murmured. “Thank you for letting us use you."

And Zoro wanted to tell Ace he was being stupid, and he should be thanking Ace instead, for letting him have Sanji, if only by proxy for this moment, but his eyelids were so heavy, and Zoro supposed it could wait.

When Zoro next woke up in his own body, both Ace and Sanji were gone.

 

* * *

 

Sanji had apologised to him, for what Zoro didn’t know, and he would have asked, but Sanji was already turning away, and that somehow felt like another rejection, so Zoro didn’t pursue the matter.

Zoro looked, but he didn’t find Ace, although he noted Luffy’s eyes on him as he went around the ship.

 

* * *

 

Later that week, Zoro found them sitting side by side, up in the crow’s nest together. Sanji was fast asleep on Ace’s shoulder and Ace shot Zoro a crooked little smile. 

“Hey."

“Hey yourself.” Zoro paused, unsure if he should leave, but Ace beckoned him over, and so he gingerly lowered himself on the other side of Ace, careful not to disturb Sanji. He made sure not to touch Ace either.

“Would you rather not see me?” Ace asked quietly. “I can have it go back to the way it was before."

Zoro shook his head.

“Nah. I kinda like having you around. If it weren’t for you, I’d probably still be a disembodied spirit. Well, you and Sanji both.” And Zoro couldn’t help the tiny frown from appearing on his face as he peered over at Sanji.

“Sanji doesn't dislike you.”

Zoro found that hard to believe given the way the cook had clearly been avoiding him all week.

“He watches you when he thinks no one’s looking. 

The thought gave Zoro butterflies in his stomach, but much as he wanted to believe it, he couldn’t help but distrust Ace’s words.

“I meant what I said earlier. If some day I disappear…” Ace sighed. “I would feel better knowing I could entrust both Luffy and Sanji to you."

“Sanji has to want to be entrusted to me,” Zoro answered carefully. “He loves you."

Ace smiled thinly. 

“I suppose time will tell." 

And Ace leant ever so slightly into Zoro, his dark eyes locked onto Zoro’s own, and where Ace’s bare skin brushed against Zoro’s, Zoro felt a warmth spread over him, like a fiery brand claiming him for its own.


End file.
